Dirty Dirty Rock Star
by Kitsune Maxwell1
Summary: Trowa takes Heero to see Quatre's goth band play, and Heero ends up falling in love with the lead singer Duo. With YAOI (1x2 3x4 5x6x7) and songs by Marilyn Manson, this fic is not for the close minded.


__  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own squat, not Gundam Wing, not Marilyn Mansion, not his songs (the song that Duo is singing is by Marilyn Manson, not me), not Dr.Pepper (it makes the world taste better). Heck! I dont even own the computer that I used to load this lovely story up on , all I own is my muse and the paper and pencil that I originally used to write this story. And no, I dont own my brain either, it's on loan from N.A.S.A, which of course, I dont own. .0

WARNINGS: If you're not prepared to face the following then please click "back" now. p Yaoi, Bad words, Plenty of OOC, and Rock stars. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED p Author's Note: I got the idea for this while rocking out to my MM CD and reading on It's my first 1x2 anime (even though there is some 3x4 and 5x6x13) on I think it's pretty good, not my best work though, but it's been a while since the last time I put something up(hell it's been a long time since I've written anything), please R&R, flames will be laughed at and ridiculed for the author's stupidity .

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this concert again?" Heero grumbled to his best, heck his only, friend Trowa.

"Because it's my boyfriend's band that's playing and 'cuzz you love me and promised you'd go and 'cuzz you owe me for that time I-"

"Alright I get the point, but do we really have to be dressed like this?" He looked down at his fish net shirt, and second-skin vinyl pants.

"Sorry but yea, it's a goth-rock-type of concert, trust me it makes life easier to fit in with the crowd, at least I didnt make you wear any make up"

Heero grinned,"Yea, you've got to be the scariest clown alive."

Trowa laughed. Yea I know, but it turns Quatre on so at least I'm gettin' laid tonight"

"yeah yea, dont rub it in" Heero crossed his arms and looked down.

"Aww hey man," Trowa patted Heero's shoulder,"dont be down, if you behave I might have Quatre set you up with one of his band mates"

"Yea? They cute?"

"Yeah, 'specially the singer"

"okay, deal"

They pulled up to a club house, that looked like a traditional old-style Gothic building.

"Good were here"

"Yeah, let's go rock out"

"My, that was beautifully sarcastic of you Hee-chan"

"Thanks, I thought so too"

Trowa laughed and they got out of the car, and looked at each other.

"Shall we go in?"

"Surely"

"Man you're a crack up today"

"would you rather have mopey?"

"Wasnt complaining, just complementing"

"Aha"

"ha"

They looked at each other and bursted out laughing, then made their way up to the door, at which there was an extremely long line at, they walked to the front of the line and Trowa spoke with the bouncer for a few minutes and then they walked in, much to the displeasure of the glaring goths who still had to wait in line for another few hours. They made there was to the only empty table in the place, sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Man, this place is crowded! Is Quatre's band that good?" Heero asked after looking around the room.

"Well this is considered a really cool club, which is one reason it's so popular, and two, there's a lot of bands playing here, not just Quatre's, and yea all of them are above a 6 1/2 on a coolness scale of 1-10"

"I see, so how many bands do we have to listen to before I hear how wonderful Quatre's band is?"

"I'm not sure"

"great"

"oh dont be such a sourpuss" Trowa said as the waitress, who was dressed up as a 'classy' vampire, brought over their drinks,"Thanks miss. Anyway Heero just drink your drink and try to enjoy yourself"

"Hn"

Heero sipped at his Dr.Pepper, and tried to relax.

After about two hours and 6 bands (all of which gave Heero a headache), the announcer claimed back onto stage.

"All right ladies and gentlemen! We saved the best for last, introducing the very sexy, the very naughty, the very angry, Black Lipstick On White Collars!"

The whole club exploded in appaulase

"Hey this is Q-chan's band!" Trowa said excitedly, over the din

"no ya think?" Heero shot back

The band rolled out it's equipment, and took their places by it, Quatre waved at Trowa and Heero (Trowa goofily waved back). Quatre set up two microphones and stood near one of them with his strap-synthesizer, and looked over his shoulder at his band mates. Heero had to admit the chinese guy at the drums, and the two tall guitarists (one with short brown hair on bass and one with long blonde hair on regular) were pretty cute, but definitely not his type. He wondered were the lead singer was, he knew for a face that it wasnt Quatre, he was too shy to sing lead.

The band keyed up and started playing, after a few seconds of intro Quatre began softly:

_Hey. Mr. Superstar: I'll do anything for you_

Heero sighed, 'I guess Quatre is the lead, so much for getting laid tonight' He thought

_Hey. Mr. Superstar: I'm your number one fan_

Trowa patted his friend's arm and pointed up at the stage just as the music began to pick up, along with Heero's heart, hopes, and other things wink wink

Out walked the most beautiful guy Heero had ever seen, he was dressed in a black lace corrset, which barely fit his lovely thin frame, knee-high high- heeled boots, a black-man thong (an sport enough to fill it properly, as Heero quickly noticed), a garter, fishnet stockings and wore the perfect amount black lips stick and eye liner. He had long brown hair, which was worn loose, and he most amazing violet eyes he had ever seen. He walked up to the mic easy (despite the 5inch heels), gave Quatre a little spank, looked out at the crowd and began to sing.

_ hey mr. porno star,_

_ I, I, I, I want you_

_ hey mr. sickly star,_

_ I want to get sick from you _

_hey mr. fallen star,_

_ don't you know I worship you? _

_hey hey mr. big rock star,_

_ I wanna grow up just like you!_

Heero could hardly breathe, he was beautiful, he couldnt believe his eyes. Suddenly the boy on stage turned and looked right into Heero's eyes and smiled.

_I know that I can turn you on _

_I wish I could just turn you off _

_I never wanted this_

The boy winked and turned back to the rest of the crowd and continued singing. The moment was brief but it lasted, along with the lyrics and the look, in Heero's head for longer than it should have.

_hey mr. superhate,_

_ I just want to love you_

The boy looked over at Heero again

_hey, hey, hey mr. superfuck,_

_ I wanna go down on you_

He licked his lips, winked and looked back

_hey mr. supergod,_

_ will you answer my prayers? _

_hey, hey, hey mr. superman,_

_ I want to be your little girl_

"Tr-Trowa?" Heero managed as his pants got tighter and one of his heads lost it's usual flow of blood, while the other gained more than it's fair share.

Trowa smiled knowingly, "I think his name is Duo"

_I know that I can turn you on _

_I wish I could just turn you off _

_I never wanted this_

"ah" Heero watched the boy dance and bop with Quatre to the music on stage

_I know that I can turn you_

_I wish I could just turn you_

_I never, never, never, never, never, never, never wanted this_

"Heero?"

"hn?" Heero turned his head toward Trowa, but didnt take his eyes off the boy.

_hey mr. superstar,_

_ I'll kill myself for you _

_hey mr. superstar,_

_ I'll kill you if I can't have you_

_superstar, superfuck baby... _

_superstar, superfuck baby... _

_superstar, superfuck baby... _

_superstar, superfuck baby... _

_superstar, superfuck baby... _

_superstar, superfuck baby..._

"You wanna meet him?"

Heero finally tore his newfound dark angel

"Oh hell yes" He whispered.

_superstar, superfuck baby..._

* * *

So whadda think? I think this is going to be my first chaptered story in four years, the song was "Mister Super Star" on the Anti-Christ Super Star CD by Marilyn Manson, anywho please review and tell me what you think and be prepared for the next chapter soon .


End file.
